


Sensitive

by sinofwriting



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Prompt(s): A. “Eyes on me.”C. “You’re not leaving until you can’t walk.”
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Sensitive

“Angel.” Y/N moans, as she cums around his fingers. Head thrown back on the pillows, legs spread wide open, and fingers tangled in Angel’s hair.

Angel smirks up at her, placing a small kiss on her clit. “Less than five minutes. You think he can do that to you? Get you to cum in less than five minutes? Make you quiver?” He asks, starting to move his fingers again.

Her fingers untangle from his hair, going to the top of his shoulders, nails digging in. Hoping that the pain will make him stop. “Please, Angel. Too sensitive.” She pants.

Instead of stopping he moves his fingers faster, adding his thumb on her clit. “Answer my question and I’ll stop.”

She practically sobs as she feels another orgasm building, thighs trying to close. “No, he couldn’t. Please, Angel.”

“Eyes on me, say it again.”

She repeats herself, breathing a sigh of relief when he stops, pulling his fingers out and removing his thumb from her clit.

He kisses his way up her body until his jean clad hips are caged by her thighs. Pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, he asks her, “was that too much?”

She shakes her head, no. Even though it had felt like too much, it had also felt better than she thought it would have.

He smirks at her, “good because I’m not done with you. You’re not leaving until you can’t walk.”


End file.
